The invention relates generally to a telecommunication network, such as a local area network (LAN), on a mobile platform. More specifically, the invention relates to a spring-loaded mechanism that houses a node module of the LAN.
Mobile platforms, such as aircraft, trains, and buses, often must be quickly and easily reconfigured to accommodate changing seating requirements, the addition of LAN equipment, such as PIUs, and to accommodate varying combinations of passenger and cargo payloads. The task of seat reconfiguration is made difficult by the presence of a multitude of wires and cables running through the floor and seat tracks to provide audio and video entertainment, telephone services, reading light controls, connection to the LAN for Internet access, and electrical power to the passenger seats.
Typically, when node modules such as a passenger interface units (PIUs) are added to mobile platform LANs, the PIUs are located under a passenger seat, mounted to the support structure that couples the seat to the floor of the mobile platform. The introduction of a PIU on a passenger seat causes a seat modification as well as associated testing and service bulletins accompanying the modification. The associated testing would include such things as re-certification of the seat to account for the additional weight of the PIU. A service bulletin is a document provided by the seat manufacturer that describes the procedure for modifying the seat to include a PIU. Known PIUs mounted on passenger seats are sometimes referred to as a seat telephone box (STB) or a tap repeater.
In addition to causing testing and service bulletins, locating a PIU under the passenger seat reduces the area under the seat commonly used for storing passenger luggage and restricts passenger legroom. Furthermore, known PIUs have only one connection port, such that a PIU must be provided for each passenger desiring to access the LAN. Therefore, modification to a mobile platform to add PIUs typically involves coupling a PIU to each passenger seat so that a single passenger in the seat behind the seat to which the PIU is mounted can access the LAN.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism for mounting PIUs on a mobile platform that does not require additional seat testing and service bulletins, or restrict the use of the area under the passenger seats, and enables easy physical access to PIUs.
In one preferred embodiment, an apparatus is provided for accessing a node module of a local area network (LAN) on a mobile platform. The apparatus includes a housing, a spring-loaded hinge coupled to the housing and the node module, and a cover plate that covers the housing, the spring-loaded hinge and the node module.
In another embodiment, a method is provided for accessing a node module within a LAN of a mobile platform. The method comprises providing a housing recessed within an aperture in a floor surface of the mobile platform, thereby storing the node module within the housing. The method also includes providing a spring-loaded hinge coupled to the housing and the node module, and deploying the node module utilizing the spring-loaded hinge.
In yet another embodiment, an apparatus is provided for accessing a passenger interface unit (PIU) within a LAN of a mobile platform. The apparatus includes a housing recessed in a floor surface of the mobile platform, and a spring-loaded hinge coupled to the PIU and an upper edge of a sidewall of the housing The spring-loaded hinge rotates between a non-deployed position and a deployed position. The apparatus also includes a cover plate to cover the housing, the spring-loaded hinge and the PIU when the spring-loaded hinge is in the non-deployed position, thereby making the PIU inaccessible. Additionally, the spring-loaded hinge automatically rotates to the deployed position when the cover plate is removed, thereby deploying said PIU such that the PIU is accessible.